


Googly Eyes and Trunks Aren't Sexy But, Damn It, You Are

by SittingInACoffeeShop



Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Appreciation, Cute Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Lingerie, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Silk Robe, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Tattooed Eddie Kaspbrak, This Is STUPID, but I wrote it anyway, domestic fun times, late thirty-year olds having sexy time, or trying to at least, though it's barely focused on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInACoffeeShop/pseuds/SittingInACoffeeShop
Summary: “I fucking hate you,” Eddie put his face in his hands and fell back on the bed while Richie continued completely losing it. He rolled off of Eddie’s legs so he could collapse even further into his fit of mirth.“The look on your fucking face!” Richie managed between cackling laughter. “You were so excited! Oh my fuck!”orRichie is a shit head. Eddie loves him anyway.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Googly Eyes and Trunks Aren't Sexy But, Damn It, You Are

Eddie was shaking his leg in impatience as he sat on the bed. He felt a small chill pass through him as the air conditioning kicked on. His shirt was folded neatly at the end of the bed, but it would no doubt be slipping off onto the floor in no time.

He scratched absentmindedly at the month-old tattoo on his bicep. He really needed to put some tattoo butter on it. He wondered if he had time to do so...

Eddie shuffled a bit. He had almost taken his jeans off but thought better of it as he remembered how much Richie liked watching him tear them off in eagerness when the lust became too strong. 

Eddie squirmed on the bed once more. His jeans were growing a little tight, already feeling strong arousal...and Richie hadn’t even come out of the bathroom yet.

Eddie situated himself a bit. 

If Richie didn’t hurry he was going to have to at least unbutton and unzip so...

The bathroom door creaked open and Eddie’s head whipped around so quick it was surprising he didn’t get whiplash. 

There he was. 

Richie... 

_His_ Richie. 

He was leaning against the doorframe in a silky red robe. Black lace decorated the end of the sleeves. The shining red fabric on his chest was open just enough to reveal a little skin; Eddie’s eyes trailed all up and down the V of it before traveling downward. The bottom edge of the robe barely passed over mid-thigh.

His _thighs._

They were so thick and inviting that they made Eddie’s mouth water. The addition of the glossy fabric rubbing gently against the pale skin was a delicious bonus.

He looked fucking beautiful.

Eddie wanted to say so, but all that came out was a breathless laugh and smile. He sat up on the edge of the bed and made almost childlike grabby hands at him.

Richie smirked, looking more confident than usual. Eddie wasn’t complaining at all. He loved when Richie felt comfortable in his own body. He loved when he worked what he had, because damn it, what he had was fucking _delectable._

Richie strutted over and brought his long legs over either side of Eddie’s lap so he was straddling him. Eddie was already so hard, and as soon as Richie’s body made contact his breath hitched like some kind of virgin getting touched for the first time.

Richie just smirked and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

Eddie kissed him deeply.

He had been looking forward to this _all_ _damn_ _day_.

Eddie brought his hands down to Richie’s ass. He squeezed hard, his palms filling to the brim with the luscious flesh. He was relishing in the feeling of the squishy rotund cheeks hidden just barely underneath the silky, thin fabric.

“You put on that thing I like?” Eddie asked gruffly, their teeth clacking together a bit.

Richie bit at Eddie’s lip a bit before purring, “Mhm.”

Eddie practically growled with lust and slipped his hand just a bit beneath the slick fabric of the robe, goosing at him just so. Richie breathed in sharply, letting out a soft puff of air against Eddie’s ear.

“Under here, huh?” he muttered into Richie’s neck.

“Mmm,” Richie murmured.

Eddie looked up at him, the smallest bit of concern in those doe eyes of his. Richie was unusually quiet. Eddie wondered if maybe he was suddenly becoming self-conscious. Or perhaps, for some odd reason, weary of what they were about to do.

“Can I see?” Eddie asked tenderly, his hands traveling slowly and meaningfully away from his ass, up his back, and along his sides as additional support.

The smirk was on Richie’s lips again as he began slowly... _painfully_ slowly...untying the robe.

“Oh, come on, baby,” Eddie murmured hungrily.

Richie stopped removing the robe and allowed Eddie to slip the shiny red fabric off his shoulders. Richie shivered a bit as the chilly air conditioning hit his bare skin.

Eddie looked like he was receiving a grand gift as his eyes trailed down.

He was about to lay his eyes on the gorgeous sparkly lingerie that he loved oh so much. It was his absolute _favorite._

Eddie always felt like he was prepared to set eyes on the delicate lace that somehow, remarkably, contained Richie’s thick cock.

Every time, Eddie thought he was ready to witness Richie's length become harder and harder until he was sure it would burst through the lace. It never did though.

No matter how prepared Eddie thought he was though, it always took his breath away. He was never prepared enough to behold such a sight...and it was deliciously desirable every single time.

Eddie was sure to take in and appreciate the rest of Richie’s body as his eyes traveled downward.

From his strong jawline, to his broad chest, down to his soft chubby tummy, along the dark happy trail...

Eddie’s face fell so fast and sudden it was as though someone had slapped it off.

Because...this wasn’t the thing he liked...

“What the fuck is that?” Eddie blurted out rather loudly.

And Richie couldn’t contain himself anymore. What started as a chuckle quickly turned into belting laughter.

Eddie just looked so lost, and the expression on his face just made Richie laugh even harder.

Richie wasn’t wearing the thing he liked.

No, he was wearing a damn elephant face on his crotch. His dick playing as the trunk, straining against the black fabric. There were plastic _googly eyes_ overtop of his length that moved and lightly clacked around with every movement.

Richie was wearing a damn elephant thong.

“I fucking hate you,” Eddie put his face in his hands and fell back on the bed while Richie continued completely losing it. He rolled off of Eddie’s legs so he could collapse even further into his fit of mirth.

“The look on your fucking face!” Richie managed between cackling laughter. “You were so excited! Oh my fuck!”

Eddie moved his hands from his face, but instead of a glare, he was giving him the most serious bedroom-stare as though Richie actually _were_ wearing that thing he liked.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now,” Eddie declared.

Richie gave a surprised shout as Eddie sat up and swiveled Richie as though he were a doll. Eddie lifted Richie’s legs and pressed him down into the bed before kissing him _hard._ Eddie's tongue surged into his mouth with all the fervor of a man wanting to speak a thousand words in just one act.

Richie all too happily wrapped his long legs around him in response, bringing Eddie impossibly closer.

Eddie couldn’t fight his own smile as Richie continued giggling into his mouth.

Googly eyes weren’t sexy.

A cheaply-made elephant face with a dick trunk wasn’t either.

But, damn it, Richie was.

His joy and laughter was one of the sexiest things about him.

It was a horrible joke. It really, really was...teasing him like that with the lingerie he had absolutely _thirsted_ over all damn day.

But if it made Richie laugh like _this..._ he supposed suffering through the trick was worth it.

Eddie grinned widely as he kissed his husband all over his stupid, dumb face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, elephant thongs are a thing. They look hilarious.


End file.
